The present invention relates to a dual purpose instrument which can function as a writing implement, a liquid spray dispenser, or both. The disclosed implement is particularly adapted to holding and spraying a liquid perfume, cologne, room deodorant, air freshener or the like. The instrument is approximately the size of an ordinary writing pen and, as such, is convenient to carry. For example, it may be carried by a woman in a handbag like any ordinary writing implement. However, the instrument provides the user with both a writing implement and perfume dispenser, thus avoiding the necessity of separately carrying a bulky bottle of perfume or the like.
Dual purpose instruments are useful and convenient because they perform multiple functions but do not occupy much more space than similar devices performing only a single function. Examples of United States Patents illustrating dual purpose instruments are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,914; 3,122,328; 2,964,614; 2,452,735; and 2,407,106 which show writing implements together with illuminating devices; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,069; 2,865,533 and 1,307,359 which show writing implements having storage compartments for various materials; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,416 which shows a pen having a storage compartment for a solid block of scented vaporizable material.
However, an instrument which functions as a writing implement and a dispenser for a liquid has been heretofore unknown to the art. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an instrument.